Steam
Steam Steam is a Fusion Element And An Idea From The User Leziculous. It has a colour pallete of Blue, Transparent-White, Light Blue Steam is an Element That Can Act As An Support Or Not with good capabilities in Blinding The Opponent From Seeing Or From Escaping When On Low Health. Steam is obtained via fusing Fire And Water. Costing 300 In Total Being The Cheapest Fusion Element Only 150 Diamonds Away From The Other Fusions. __TOC__ Statistics Stats: * Damage : Medium-High * Defense : High * Speed : Medium-Fast Extra: Replaced Spells: Words4Dumb0s: Steam, Gas: Water Vapor | Transport: Move Dissipate: To Scatter |Mist: WATER VAPOUR Precipitate: To Release Water From The Cloud As Rain Drops | Missed: Almost Hit But Failed Condensates: To Turn A Gas To Liquid | Smoke: Steam Evaporates: To Turn A Liquid To Gas | Exhaust: Opening Where Pressured Things GO Out Safety: Safe | Release: FREEEDOM! Remember This is MY WOOOORDZ Reason: Water Boiled At Its Boiling Point Turns Into The Steam. '''But What Makes The Water Boil into '''Steam? Yep, Its FIRE! Spells: Shield: '''Steam Safety "The User Creates An Area Filled With Smoke, If Any Attack That Is Involved With Fire, This Attack Dissipates The Spell Into Thin Air, Increases The Size Of The Steam If So. Does Low Damage If Player Comes In Contact" The User Makes An Area Filled With Thick Smoke. This Spell Is Used To Run When On Low Hp And To Remove Strong Fire-Typed Attacks Like Great Fire Blast If Unable To Dodge, Does Low Damage If In contact with A Player. If A Player Is Inside The Smoke They Are Unable To Use Any Fire Spells, If A Player Stays In To Long Does Extra Damage (Like Gravity Globe Spell Thing). Mana: 300 CD: 4 Charge: Steam Is Thicker And Last Longer. '''Transport: '''Water Transport "The User Evaporates Into Steam Then Forms into A Cloud Via Condensation, At The Selected location As A Cloud Precipitates The Player Will Re-appear, Each Raindrop does Medium Damage" The User Becomes The Whole Water Cycle From Evaporation (Water Vapor) To Condensation (Cloud) To Precipitation (Raindrops). If A Raindrop Goes Onto A Target They Get Damaged Repeatedly Until They Move Or When The Spell Stops. Mana: 6 CD: 350 Charge: None '''Projectile: Missed Mist "The User Creates A Semi Transparent Mist That Can Be Controlled By The Mouse, Delivers Mediocre Knockback To Where The Player Is Facing, Deals Medium Damage And A Blind." The User Creates A Semi Transparent Mist Which Can Be Controlled by the mouse Delivering Mediocre Knockback Dealing medium Damage And Blindness. The Spell Can be Used To Run From The opponent. Mana: 400 CD: 4 Charge: The Attack's Damage Does More. Close-Range: Smoke Exhaust "The User Creates Surrounds Themselves With A Layer Of Smoke, Then Selects 5 Locations Nearby To Erupt Smoke From The Ground Does Medium-High Damage If Hit." The User Bursts Smoke from the ground doing Medium-High Damage If Hit, This Goes greatly With A Stun Or Slow Move Like Ooze Burst. Protects the Player In The Smoke: If Players Comes In Contact With The Smoke The Caster Is Hidden In Does Low Damage And Stuns. Mana: 350 CD: 5 Charge: None 'Ultimate: '''Steam Release "The User Floats And Shoots 10 Balls of Compacted Steam When In Contact With A Surface or Player Erupt Into A Steam pocket (Small Steam Safety) Doing More Damage, Blasts The Target Into The Air." The user Makes Compacted Balls of Pure Steam And Aims It Into A Player. If Balls Touches A Surface Erupt And Explode Into Many Steam Particles. If Hits A Player The Player Is Then Exploded Having Dealt By high Damage And Blasts Them Into The Air. If Hits THE Side of A Player Then They Are Damaged By The Same Damage And Is Blasted SIDEWARDS. Mana: 1000 CD: 100 Charge: None '''Passive: Steam Form ' Use E To Activate/De-Activate: "The User Changes Their Form Of Matter Into Steam (air) When E Is Used. The User Is Faster And Is More Bulky Againts Fire-Based Spells. However They Are Frail To Other Element Based Spells" The User Transform Into A Steam Like Being Increasing It's Speed And Reduces Damage From Fire-Like Spells By 15%. However they are more frail to other types of Spells When In This Form. The User Can Switch Forms Without Any Cooldown Or Mana Decrease.